Ibu!
by missje
Summary: Apa kau tahu bahwa dia benar-benar ibumu?


**Disc. : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Urband Legend Korea berjudul 'Eomma'**

* * *

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Konon katanya rumah ini dahulu pernah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh seorang suami kepada istrinya. Sang suami yang terkena gangguan jiwa karena perusahaannya bangkrut dengan tega membunuh istrinya menggunakan pisau daging. Sang suami mencekik istrinya terlebih dahulu saat istrinya selesai mandi pada malam hari, lalu setelah itu ia menusuk perut istrinya dan memenggal kepalanya.

Dan yang lebih parahnya, sang suami melakukan kegiatan kejinya didepan anak perempuannya.

Anak perempuan berumur 15 tahun yang menyaksikan kekejaman ayahnya sendiri hanya diam mematung dengan mata yang melebar, mulutnya dengan bergetar terus menerus bergumam memanggil nama ibunya. Bahkan, ketika ayahnya menghampirinya dengan pisau daging ditangannya, perempuan itu tetap diam dan terus memanggil nama ibunya—walaupun ia tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun ibunya tidak akan pernah menjawab panggilannya lagi.

Lalu, bagaimana nasib si anak perempuan itu setelah ayahnya dengan tega menghabisi ibunya?

Tidak, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib si anak perempuan. Apakah dia dibunuh juga oleh ayahnya atau dia berhasil kabur dari ayahnya, tidak ada yang tahu. Kalau benar anak perempuan itu memang dibunuh oleh ayahnya berarti mayatnya bisa ditemukan, namun, saat polisi datang ke tempat kejadian, polisi hanya menemukan mayat sang istri dan suaminya yang tengah mencoba bunuh diri. Tidak ada mayat sang anak. Bahkan seluruh penjuru rumah telah di evakusi namun tidak ditemukan mayat sang anak. Akhirnya, polisi menyimpulkan bahwa sang anak berhasil kabur dari ayahnya.

Ya, begitulah singkatnya cerita tentang rumah ini. Ketika aku pindah seminggu yang lalu kerumah ini, ibu menceritakan kisah seperti itu padaku. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa ibu menceritakan cerita seperti itu, namun, ibu beralasan sesuatu yang membuatku ingin terbahak,

'agar kau berhati-hati dengan rumah ini.'

Sontak aku langsung tertawa ketika ibu beralasan seperti itu. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, aku tidak peduli dengan kisah-kisah seram, hantu atau semacamnya. Aku seorang lelaki sejati, mana mungkin aku takut akan cerita-cerita seperti itu?

Ah, mungkin saja ibu juga mengarang cerita itu. Mungkin ibu hanya ingin agar aku bisa menjaga rumah dengan baik saat ia pergi bekerja. Aku kan, sering mengotori rumah dan membuat barang-barang berserakan. Ibu pasti ingin aku tidak seperti itu lagi, makanya ia mengarang cerita.

"Ibu, aku sudah membereskan kamarku!"

Aku menuruni tangga dan mendapati ibuku sedang membelakangiku di jendela, sepertinya ia sedang mengelap kaca jendela.

Aku menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil segelas air untuk ku minum. Tidak lupa aku juga menuangkan segelas air untuk kuberikan pada ibuku, "ibu, apa kau ingin segelas air?"

Aku sedikit berteriak dari dapur, namun sepertinya ibu tidak mendengarnya, ia tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Aku pun membawa segelas air untuk ibuku ini ke meja dekat sofa, "ibu, minumlah dulu, aku menaruh airnya di meja."

Samar-samar kulihat ibu hanya mengangguk singkat. Yah, ibu memang seperti itu, jika dia sudah melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti ini memang susah untuk diganggu. Aku duduk di sofa lalu menyalakan televisi didepanku sambil menunggu ibuku selesai dengan kegiatannya. Namun, lama-lama aku mengganti berbagai channel di tv, aku merasa bosan. Tidak ada acara yang menarik dan ibuku masih terus saja sibuk.

"Ibu."

"Ibu."

Tuh kan, ibu mengabaikanku.

"Ibu.."

Aku melihat ibu yang masih membelakangiku dijendela, gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengelap kaca makin melambat. Ck, jika sudah bersih kenapa tida sudahi saja, sih?

"Ibu."

"Ibu!"

"Ibuuuu!"

Ibu ini kenapa, sih? Kenapa dia tega sekali mengabaikanku?

Karena aku tidak tahan, akhirnya aku mencoba menghampiri ibuku. Setelah aku sampai dibelakangnya, aku menepuk pundaknya, "Ibu.."

Namun tetap tidak ada respon, tangannya masih bergerak-gerak mengelap kaca jendela. Akhirnya karena kesal, kutarik pundak ibu untuk menghadap ke arahku.

Namun yang kulihat tidak seperti bayanganku, yang kulihat kali ini adalah ibu yang giginya bergemulutuk dengan matanya yang melebar dan memutih tidak ada pupil hitam sama sekali. Sontak aku kaget bukan main, aku berjalan mundur dengan langkah yang gemetar. Mundur dan mundur hingga aku menabrak meja dan akhirnya terduduk dengan gemetar. Peluh terus mengalir dipelipisku. Sosok yang aku kira adalah ibu, berjalan merangkak ke arahku, matanya makin melebar bahkan hampir copot dari tempatnya hingga mengeluarkan darah dari kelopak matanya. Ia terus merangkak dengan kuku –kuku panjang dan tajam ditangannya yang menyentuh lantai. Dia menggeram dengan begitu memekikan telinga. Mulutnya terbuka dan menampilkan gigi-gigi runcingnya yang penuh darah.

Aku terus terduduk dan terdiam dengan gemetar. Hingga ia benar-benar sudah berada dua langkah didepanku, kuku-kuku tajam ditangannya menyentuh pipiku. Mulutnya menyeringai begitu lebar,

"apa aku mirip dengan ibumu?"

* * *

End.

* * *

A/n

Ada yang sudah pernah baca urband legendnya? Yap! Judulnya 'Eomma' atau 'Umma'.

Aku udah lama banget baca urband legend itu dari sebuah blog yang direkomendasi sama temenku, dan baru sekarang kepikiran buat bikin ficnya. Sebenernya cuma iseng aja sih bikinnya, dan tada—

Jadilah fic gaje begini ahahaha.

Sebenernya ga harus dibayangin si 'aku' ini Naruto juga sih. Fic ini cuma pinjem nama Naruto doang hee.

Semoga kalian terhibur yaa~


End file.
